The One Long Life of Mrs Norris
by B.Jackson.Companion007
Summary: A reminiscence on the Great Battles and a memorabilia of the brave.


Disclaimer : If you recognize it from pop/modern/any culture it is not mine. These characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

A/N : So it was 12:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep because I was having bad dreams. As I was laying staring at my ceiling, this happened. I know its short, but I've been writing better 'drabbles' than actual developed plot lately. I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R! –B

—vous etes invincible —

—

Many of you would never believe some of the things I have seen in my many years wandering the halls of Hogwarts. I, personally, cannot tell how long I have resided here. As a cat, my years do not coincide with the same methods of keeping time that these humans use. I could say that I have lived here for about 30 years, by human counting. For a human, that is so long to stay in place. For a cat such as I, even longer.

I suppose that the reason I have lived here so long is that I thrive off the magical environment. It does wonders for those who are not human. I can curl up just about anywhere and 'recharge', so to say' off from the pure magical residue that pools within the castle grounds. Also, I am part kneazle, which explains my observational powers and my adeptness at interacting with humans.

It is amazing, the things I have seen. I have seen geniuses come and go. I have seen failures nurse shadowed hopes, wishing desperately for some Felix Felicis. I have seen young love, secret rendezvous, and broken promises. I have seen blooming friendships and doomed endeavors. But most importantly, I have seen change.

To me, it is shocking how much can change, yet how much still remains the same. The children in the classes change, the people's attitudes change, and with them the times. I see the changes in the air, from stubborn hope to outright joy, falling back into worry and suspicion and ending in despair and broken homes. But there is always hope.

I have merely been a watcher of the passerby in my reign here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many fear me, and the discipline I bring. Some respect me for the same reason. And even fewer befriend me.

Argus Filch is not cruel. Nor is he misguided, or mistaken. He merely seeks to take the best course of action to preserve the pride and integrity of his school. He also feels neglected form what should rightfully be his. His heritage is the one thing he serves, and yet it is the one thing that life has denied him.

I am loyal to him, as I am in a position that empowers me little. I can only act as a guide, willing him where he is needed in order to carry out his duty. This is my only power. I, too, serve a greater power than the one that is bestowed upon me. It is not a matter of whether it is fair or not, but of how we are treated by the power that we serve. I am, and will remain loyal to, Argus Filch and this school. I have a duty to both, and I will fulfill it. In all honesty, I can think of no higher honor.

I am nearing the end of my life. I have seen many things. Some great, some horrible, and some magnificent beyond words. I have fulfilled my duty. My legacy at Hogwarts stands; to protect that which has protected you. I have witnessed both great battles in order to preserve what I am loyal to, what they are loyal to, and what we are all loyal to. This legacy is neither mine, nor theirs alone. It is ours. It is our burden to shoulder through the years, to bear proudly. In honor of that which has been our downfall and our savior, we are survivors, and we honor all those that served this cause, dead and alive.

All that I am proud of is evident in the victors. I am proud to stand among the ranks of these strong witches and wizards that have changed the world as I see it within myself and outside of myself. These wars have changed us all.

But I can say with a gleam in my eye and pride in my heart that we have done well. And now, I may rest peacefully.

(Another) A/N: SPEAKING OF developed plot, if any of my readers have noticed that I removed my "All That Is Lost" story about the one and only Ms. Lily Potter, then I apologize if you were following/reading/keeping up with it! I got realllyyy bad writers block, and I don't want to leave you all hanging until I can get back on track. I *promise* to finish the story and post it soon-ish. -B


End file.
